pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Halsey
Alan Halsey (born 1949) is an English poet.Alan Halsey, Coach House Books, Web, Feb. 26, 2012.Electronic Poetry Review #6 Life and career Halsey was born in London. Halsey managed The Poetry Bookshop in Hay-on-Wye from 1979 to 1997. Since 1997, he has lived in Sheffield, working as a specialist bookseller and publishing West House Books.BEPC -Alan Halsey Alan Halsey founded West House Books in 1994 to publish contemporary poetry and poetry-related work. In recent years, he has managed it in partnership with his wife, the British poet Geraldine Monk. Halsey's collection of poems include Five Years Out (1989), Wittgenstein's Devil (2000), Marginalien (2005) and Not Everything Remotely (2006). In addition, his prose works include The Text of Shelley's Death (1995) and A Robin Hood Book (1996). Among his collaborative works are Fit to Print Fit to Print, Alan Halsey and Karen Mac Cormack with Karen Mac Cormack (1998), Days of '49 with Gavin Selerie (1999) and Quaoar with Ralph Hawkins and Kelvin Corcoran (2006). He is the author of several essays on Thomas Lovell Beddoes and the editor of the later version of Beddoes' Death's Jest-Book (2003). His graphics have been widely published and he is the illustrator of several books including Kelvin Corcoran's Your Thinking Tracts or Nations (2001) and Gavin Selerie's Le Fanu's Ghost (2006). Halsey's text-graphic work Memory Screen was shown at the Bury Text Festival in 2005. Publications *''A Spring & Summer''. Hay-on-Wye, Herefordshire, UK: privately published, 1977. *''Ramshorn''. Hay-on-Wye, Herefordshire, UK: privately published, 1977. *''Apotheca: A poem in 12 parts or more''. Hay-on-Wye, Herefordshire, UK: privately published, 1978. *''Mandala (ars memorativa). Hay-on-Wye, Herefordshire, UK: privately published, 1978. *''Yearspace. Swansea, UK: Galloping Dog, 1979. *''Present State''. Peterborough, ON: Spectacular Diseases, 1981. *''An Alphabet of Emblems'' (illustrated by Nicholas Parry). Market Drayton, UK: Tern Press, 1987. *''Epitaphs and variations'' (illustrated by Nicholas Parry). Market Drayton, UK: Tern Press, 1990. *''Reasonable Distance''. Cambridge, UK: Equipage, 1992. *''The Text of Shelley’s Death''. Leominster, Herefordshire, UK: Five Seasons, 1995; Sheffield, UK: West House 2001. *''A Robin Hood Book''. Hay-on-Wye, Hereford, UK: West House Books, 1996. *''Wittgenstein’s Devil: Selected writing, 1978-1998''. Exeter, Devon, UK: Stride Publications, 2000. *''Sonatas & Preliminary Sketches''. London: Oasis, 2000. *''Dante’s Barber Shop (de vulgari eloquentia). Sheffield, UK: West House, 2001. *''In Addition: Seventeen lives of the poets. Boston & Somerville, UK: Printed by L.A.P. and W.R.H. for Slack Buddha Press and La Perruque Editions, 2004. *''Marginalien: '' Poems, sequences, prose texts, graphics, 1988-2004. Hereford, UK: Five Seasons, 2005. *''A Looking-Glass for Logoclasts''. Boise, ID: Free Poetry, 2005. *''Not Everything Remotely: Selected poems, 1978-2005''. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2006. *''Lives of the Poets: A preliminary count'' (with Martin Corless-Smith). Hereford, UK: Five Seasons, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alan Halsey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Ars Poetica for 'Gutenberg: The movie'" *"Idle Time Scans" *Alan Halsey (United Kingdom, 1949) at Poetry International ;Audio / video *Readings by Alan Halsey ;About *Alan Halsey at Coach House Books * Alan Halsey interviewed at E-Ratio. ;Etc. *West House Books Official website. Category:English poets Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets